Jumper
by MiaxObviously
Summary: It was all a dream... It's been a few years and Ron and Draco have started a beautiful life together. But with one small bit of bad news, everything they love about life is about to change.
1. Try not to sleep walk

Hello, hello, hello! After taking another long hiatus I'm back again.  
You may say to yourself, "I've seen this story somewhere before."  
That is because not an hour ago, I deleted the old version, and uploaded this new and improved version.  
Personally, I like this one better.  
It's not even really all that different, just more complete.  
Anyway! I'm rambling. Onward and forthward!

Jumper

Temptation's Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Get over it. I did.

_ I'm running. Blindly running through the halls. I know he's behind me and I know he has things to say. He's already said more than enough. I just keep running all the way to the Astronomy Tower and as soon as I get there, I realize my mistake: not only is this our spot, but I am cornered. I feel like I have no other choice; I've wanted to do this for years but never had the strength. He's almost all the way up the stairs. I climb up onto the ledge; I can hear him now. He's coming though the door. I turn to look at him and I'm almost tempted to come down when I see him standing there with tears streaming down his face. I hear him scream out my name, telling me not to do anything either one of us is going to regret. I don't know what else to do. I know how he feels but I can't take this anymore. I whisper his name, turn, and fall forward arms outspread. I'm falling now. The ground is coming closer and I can smell the grass. If I know him as well as I think I do, he's already half way to the ground waiting to catch me and tell me that everything will be ok. But nothing is ok now. I've beat him to the ground. I've managed to turn over onto my back and just as everything is going black, he's over me, holding my head, telling me that it'll all be ok. "Hold on," he says, "We'll get you help."_

I shot up in bed, almost screaming. I must have disturbed him; he must have been wrapped tightly around me. He loosened his grip and looked at me with those large, childlike brown eyes with bright red curls hanging down into them. He was always so beautiful this time of night.

"Draco? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, love. Go back to sleep. I just had a bad dream." He tightened his grip on me again.  
"Oh, Drake, not another one, huh?" He looked so scared for me then.  
"No worries. Everything's fine."  
"What was it about this time? It's the 4th one this week, you know."  
"I know. It was about that night in the Tower. When I fell."  
"When you jumped." He corrected me.  
"Yes, when I jumped."  
"Was it like when it really happened?"  
"More or less."  
"Are you going to be ok? Do you need anything? Do you want me to get you something? Do you need to go to the hospital? I think I'll call Poppy. I think she'll be awake now, don't you?"  
"Jeez, when did you turn into mum?"  
He just laughed. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get sick again."  
"I'm not going to get sick again. Stop worrying." But I was worried too. He was right, that _was_ the fourth time that week. "Though, maybe you should call Poppy, but not now. In the morning."  
"Are you sure you'll be alright until then?"  
"Yes, mother. I'll be just fine. Go back to sleep."  
"Are you positive you don't need anything. You know I'll get you anything you want."  
"All I want you to do is stop worrying and go to sleep."  
"Fine, but, if you need anything, be sure to wake me up and tell me."  
"I promise. I love you, Ron. Thank you." He then settled down around me, and softly fell to sleep. The sounds of his gentle breathing eventually lulled me to sleep as well.  
The next morning I awoke to find that Ron was already up and making breakfast in the kitchen. The smell of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and other delicious breakfast foods wafted from the kitchen to our spacious bedroom. I'm glad his mother taught him how to cook, my mother was really of no help, well, not after she was sent to St. Mungo's. My concern as of then was to get downstairs to get some of the formerly mentioned delicious breakfast food.  
I dressed and made my way down the old iron spiral-staircase through the living room and the dining room to where Ron was cooking. He was standing over the stove making what looked to be like eggs sunny-side up. In a pan next to that was bacon and ham cooking in oil, and in another pan was a large pancake. It sizzled a bit, and I watched Ron expertly flip it over. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the neck.  
"Good morning, Draco."  
"Morning," I mumbled into the crevice of his neck. I looked around and noticed a plate of bacon cooling on the counter. I reached around to take a piece, but Ron slapped my hand away. "Why did you do that? I'm hungry."  
"This isn't for you."  
"Who could you possibly be making all this food for if not for me? I'm a growing boy you know." I made my best puppy face.  
"You are 21 years old. And no puppy face. This food still isn't for you."  
"Then who's it for?" Just then the door bell rang. Ron wiped his hands on his apron then took it off and put it down on the breakfast table. He started walking to the door and I followed behind him.  
"My family is coming to eat with us. My father said that there was something very urgent he had to tell us. He said it mostly concerned you; he wouldn't tell me what it was about." I followed him all the way to the foyer, where he put on a his most charming smile and opened the large French doors. Now, when Ron had said that his family was coming to eat with us, I expected to see the whole Weasly clan standing at our front door, so I was rightfully surprised when only Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and a very pregnant Mr. and Mrs. Weasly Potter were waiting to come in. "Mum, Da, how are you?" He said with a cheerful tone. It was a little too cheerful for me. I could tell he was worried.  
"We're doing well. How are you boys? Staying out of trouble I hope."  
"You know us, mum." I chimed in. "Always causing trouble."  
Ron then directed his attention to Ginny. "You're looking wonderful, sis."  
"Thanks, Ronnikins," she responded. Harry just beamed.  
"Well what are you all doing standing out there? Come in!" Ron urged. They all filed in, Ginny slowly bringing up the rear. After we had made our way to the breakfast nook, they all sat down and I helped Ron serve. When all the food had been given out, Ron and I sat down with the rest of the family. Molly smiled.  
"So, Draco, when can Author and I be expecting our seventh grandchild?" I laughed nervously. Thankfully, Ron spoke up.  
"We're not exactly ready for children, Mum."  
"Well, if not now, when? You've already been married for over two years. I mean, Ginny and Harry have only been married for six months, and Ginny is already five months pregnant."  
"Eight months, Mum." Ginny corrected.  
"Hush!" Her mother responded.  
Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over it, mum. But really, Ronnikins, you'll love being pregnant. It's great fun minus the first three months of morning sickness." She laughed like she said something funny.  
"What makes you think I'm going to carry the baby? Draco and I have already talked about this and we've said that when we're ready, he wants to do it." There was another long and more uneasy silence. Like no one could think of a single word to say in response. Ron stuttered for a moment and blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."  
"Well, that's alright, dear. Ginny, you should really learn how to control yourself." Ginny just sputtered in confusion.  
Ron recovered quickly. "Da, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?"  
Mr. Weasly look a little uneasy. "Yes. I have an important matter to discuss with you boys."  
I was getting apprehensive at this point. "Well, shoot."  
He took a deep breath. "Draco, it was brought to my attention yesterday morning that in two months, your father will be released from Azkaban."  
I could feel the color drain from my face. My father. Murderer, terrorist, Death Eater was being released from Azkaban. My veins had suddenly turned to ice. I don't think I had ever been so scared as I was at that moment. Ron must have seen my discomfort, because he got up from his seat and came over to me and delivered a comforting hug.  
I took a deep breath. "Does Narcissa know?"  
He took off his glasses and cleaned them thoughtfully. "No, we didn't know how it would affect her. Her state is so fragile these days."  
"I know. I just thought maybe someone should tell her. I think she deserves to know."  
"Perhaps you're right." He had put his glasses back on. "Perhaps it's time for you two to take a trip to St. Mungo's."


	2. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. And I'm poor. The end.

Jumper

_Chapter Two_

Temptation's Angel

After a week of toying with the idea of going to see my mother after so long, I finally made up my mind to take that trip to St. Mungo's. I breathed deeply as I packed the last of my clothes in my overnight bag. I wanted to stay the night with her if I could. Ron looked apprehensive.  
"You know you don't have to do this right?"  
"Yes, I do. I haven't seen her in years. Not since she was admitted."  
"You don't know how she'll be. She may be completely unstable. She might not be able to handle seeing you."  
"That's a chance I'm going to have to take. Now that the opportunity has presented itself, I don't know if I could live with myself if she found out from someone else. I have to go and I have to tell her. There's just no other way."  
"Well, if you're sure."  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." He looked almost sad. "Well, almost anything." He smiled. I had recovered.  
"Do you have everything you need?"  
"I think so. You?"  
"Yeah. Pretty much."  
"So we're ready to go?"  
"I'm ready when you are. Got the floo powder?"  
"Right here. Well, let's do this." Ron went first. He threw the power into the fireplace, stepped in and called out loud and clear,  
"St. Mungo's Hospital."  
I took a deep breath again and followed closely behind him. I stumbled out of the fire onto the white marble floor of the pristine hospital. Personally, hospitals had always given me the creeps. This was no acceptation. I had no idea what was about to happen. We walked up to the reception desk. I opened my mouth to respond to the elderly witch behind the counter, but no words came out. I just kind of stuttered. Thankfully, Ron was there to recover.  
"This is Draco Malfoy here to see Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy." The woman looked through some papers then gave us the number of her private room. I may never visit my mother, but I still want her to be comfortable. I felt cold on our long walk to her room. Ron kept trying to say encouraging things, but I couldn't really hear him. My ears felt clogged. When we arrived at her door, I stood, frozen in fear of what I might find on the other side. I couldn't hear any screaming from the other side, and I took that as a good sign. I put my hand on the cold knob, unable to turn it. After a minute or so of just standing there, I gathered the strength and slowly turned it, pushing the door open. When I first saw the room, it looked normal. There was a bed, and a desk, and a comfortable looking arm chair. There were some knick-knacks on the desk along with some papers, a copy of The Daily Prophet, and a nice jewelry box. There were more papers and some pictures on the floor in front of the desk. The walls were a comfortable shade of red, and there was art on the walls. The bed had silky looking sliver bed sheets and big pillows. The room really did look normal. Until I saw my mother. She was sitting on the floor in front of a closet. She wore an evening gown, but her hair was disheveled and covered most of her face and was pulled out in places and her makeup ran down her face. She was holding a small flamed picture, but I couldn't see what it was. She looked up after we had been standing in the room for some time. I don't think either of us wanted to say anything for fear of scaring her. She was smiling when she looked up and she slowly got up from the floor. She walked slowly at first, but then she began to almost sprint toward us, I kept taking steps backward until I hit the now closed metal door. She hugged me tightly and I was so happy that she was so happy to see me. And then she started speaking in a rushed whisper.  
"Oh, Lucius, you've come back for me. I knew you would. I knew you wouldn't leave me here." But then before I could correct her, she fell to the ground and started screaming and crying. "No! Please, no! Don't hurt me! Don't hit me, please! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, Lucius, don't hurt me! Please, don't hit me! OH GOD, PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! I'LL DO BETTER I SWEAR JUST DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE. HELP! HELP! HELP ME!"  
I knelt down next to her, to try to make her see that I was not my father and I wouldn't hurt her. But she just kept crying. So I held her. I just held her until she stopped crying.  
I started slowly, "Mum, it's me, Draco. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I won't hurt you." Her breathing eventually got more steady. She pulled back and looked at me very closely. She reached up and touched my face.  
"Draco?" Silent tears were still streaming down her face. It took all I had in me to keep myself together.  
"It's alright, mum. I'm here now." And she started crying. Not a moment later, an orderly opened the door and looked around. He looked at me holding my mother and then to Ron who had been cowering in the corner the whole time.  
"Is everything alright in here?"  
"It is now. She thought I was my father."  
"That's nothing new. She thinks everyone that comes in here is Lucius come back to hurt her again."  
At that point, she had started petting my hair and saying my name over and over again very softly. I looked at the orderly. "Is she alright?"  
He looked back at me sadly. I took it that he had seen her like this all too many times. "She's hurt, sir. That man did a lot of really horrible things to her. They put her in therapy for a few months when she had just arrived, but anytime they would try to get her to talk about what happened at the manor the night she set it on fire, she would just start screaming and crying and begging him not to hurt her even though she hadn't seen him in months."  
I never wanted to think about what kinds of things he had done to her. I had blocked out the fire. At night, when I still lived at the manor, when I would hear her screaming, I would sing to myself to block it out, so I didn't have to listen. At the time, I just thought she was crazy. As I looked at her then, I realized how much she had really aged. She was still a beautiful woman, but she looked so tired, worn. I hated having to see her like this. At some point, the orderly slipped out of the room, leaving us. I wanted to make it better for her. I didn't want to have to tell her what I had gone there to say. I didn't want to break her. She looked at me with eyes that I knew weren't really seeing. "Mum, there's something I have to tell you."  
"I love you, Draco."  
"I love you, too, Mum. But I have to tell you something."  
"Is it good? Did you meet a girl?"  
"No, Mum. I'm already married. Don't you remember? We sent you an invitation. We would have loved for you to have been there."  
"Who is she?"  
I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. I motioned to Ron for him to come over. " There's no girl, Mum. You remember Ron Weasly, don't you?"  
"Yes, of course. Hello, dear."  
"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."  
"Ron and I have been married for almost three years."  
She looked very confused but said, "Oh, how lovely."  
"Listen closely, ok, Mum? I have something very important to tell you. And I don't want you to get upset."  
"Alright dear." She seemed like she was in a trance.  
"Look, Da is getting out of Azkaban very soon. And we're afraid that he might come looking us. And we don't want that to happen."  
"Lucius? Oh, Draco, no." And she started to cry again. I was so afraid she would start screaming, too. But she just sobbed softly into my hair.  
"We're not going to let him hurt you. I'm going to arrange for there to be extra security here for you, and if you want, we can transfer you somewhere else."  
"Don't let him hurt me, please."  
"I won't. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." I didn't know what else to say, so I just held her.  
Ron still looked like he was stunned. He barely breathed.

End chapter two.


End file.
